Lucifer's Brand
by suuhchanS2
Summary: No avião, a caminho da Austrália, Gina ouviu uma história fascinante sobre Draco Malfoy, o homem com quem trabalharia quando desembarcasse. Draco, dizia sua companheira de viagem, era conhecido também como Lúcifer, o demônio loiro. Quando ele beijava uma mulher, deixava nela a sua marca. Depois disso, ela jamais conseguia esquecê-lo... Gina quase riu daquela história melodramática.


Lucifer's Brand

No avião, a caminho da Austrália, Gina ouviu uma história fascinante sobre Draco Malfoy, o homem com quem trabalharia quando desembarcasse. Draco, dizia sua companheira de viagem, era conhecido também como Lúcifer, o demônio loiro. Quando ele beijava uma mulher, deixava nela a sua marca. Depois disso, ela jamais conseguia esquecê-lo... Gina quase riu daquela história melodramática. Cedo, porém, percebeu que havia ali um fundo de verdade. Alto, charmoso e com irresistíveis olhos azuis, Drco era capaz de levá-la ao céu, com seus beijos, e ao inferno, com suas invenções diabólicas. Presa nas suas garras sedutoras, Gina maldizia a hora em que conheceu aquela tentação em pessoa!

CAPÍTULO I

— A cidade das luzes!

Gina Wesley ouviu o comentário da sua companheira de viagem e olhou para o tapete de luzes que se estendia lá embaixo.

— Agora dá para você entender por que os astronautas da Apolo chamaram assim este lugar — continuou Jean Chapman. — Perth foi uma das cidades que eles sobrevoaram à noite. Ficaram muito impressionados. Durante o dia ela também é magnífica.

— Ah, deve ser, sem dúvida — Gina concordou, debruçada na janela do avião, que agora se preparava para aterrissar. — Meu pai falou muito daqui em suas cartas.

— Eu acho que será um encontro emocionante — Jean sugeriu, admirando os olhos verdes de Gina, ressaltados pela cabelo Ruivo. — Quanto tempo faz que você e seu pai não se vêem?

— Nove anos. Papai veio para a Austrália quando eu tinha treze anos. Ele e mamãe estavam mais ou menos separados há algum tempo, apesar de nós ainda morarmos juntos, então, quando apareceu a oportunidade de trabalhar na Austrália junto com um amigo, ele decidiu aproveitar. Estava cansado de ver como a arquitetura era tratada na Inglaterra. Era obrigado a projetar coisas que nada tinham de interessante, na maioria das vezes. Como mamãe não queria abandonar seu trabalho em Londres, eu fiquei com ela. Foi uma separação bastante amigável, sem crises.

— Mas você deve ter sentido a falta dele...

— Ah, claro que sim. — Flair desviou o olhar e voltou a se fixar nas luzes lá embaixo. Mesmo sabendo que dali a pouco a dor daquela separação seria apagada, não era fácil falar de todos aqueles anos vazios depois que seu pai a tinha deixado. É claro que ele escrevia bastante, telefonava no Natal: mantinha sempre um contato. Mas foram muitas as vezes em que ela não conseguiu pegar no sono, e ficou com os olhos abertos, no escuro do quarto, imaginando onde ele estaria, como estaria passando... E se algum dia ela voltaria a vè-lo.

E aqui estava ela, afinal. Dentro de uma hora estariam juntos novamente. Ela se virou para Jean e notou o olhar também excitado de sua companheira de viagem. Não era só ela, Gina, que parecia ansiosa para chegar.

— Sua família vai esperá-la no aeroporto? — Gina perguntou. — Você também não vê a hora de encontrá-los de novo, não é?

— É verdade. Meu marido vai estar lã com o nosso filho mais velho. Nosso outro filho está estudando em Melbourne, fazendo um curso de especialização.

— Você deve ter muito orgulho de seus filhos.

— Eu tenho, sim, muito orgulho deles. Foi uma pena que eles não tenham vindo comigo para a Inglaterra porque meus pais iam adorar ver os netos. Eles eram bem pequenos, quando nós mudamos para a Austrália. Nós gostaríamos que papai e mamãe viessem para cá morar conosdo. Talvez isso aconteça quando meu pai se aposentar, dentro de algum tempo.

— Não deve ser fácil ter filhos morando num país distante. — Gina comentou pensativa. Ela já estava sentindo saudades de Molly, sua mãe. Em nenhum momento Molly deixou de encorajá-la para fazer aquela viagem. Mas quais seriam os verdadeiros sentimentos dela? Será que no fundo não sofria, vendo a filha partir? Será que não sabia que poderiam se passar muitos anos até que se encontrassem de novo?

Aqueles pensamentos a confundiam um pouco e Gina se sentiu aliviada por ter em sua viagem uma companhia agradável como a de Jean. Era uma senhora muito simpática, parecia adivinhar os temores que enchiam seu coração e a tranquilizava bastante, com sua conversa amena e casual. Seria ótimo se pudessem voltar a se ver em Perth. Gina sabia que num país novo e estranho, as amizades devem ser cultivadas o máximo possível.

— Você disse que pretendia ficar algum tempo por aqui, arrumar um trabalho? — A voz de Jean trouxe Gina de volta ao presente.

— É isso mesmo. Eu já tenho um emprego arranjado, como assistente pessoal de um senhor que é dono de uma cadeia de hotéis. Meu pai também trabalha com ele. Eu fiz um curso de administração e gerência de hoteis e já cheguei a trabalhar com isso em Londres. Achei que seria uma ótima ideia fazer o mesmo aqui na Austrália.

— É uma ideia excelente. Você já chegou a trabalhar naqueles hotéis enormes que existem em Londres?

— Claro — Gina sorriu. — Trabalhei um ano no Claridge's. Era trabalho duro, de muita responsabilidade. Comecei trabalhando em pequenos hotéis, no interior da Inglaterra e nas estações de férias. Depois de algum iempo eu fui para Londres, onde o trabalho era mais complexo, Ganhei muita experiência na cidade, mas eu gosto mesmo é de trabalhar no campo, longe do movimento e da agitação.

— Eu acho que você vai gostar de trabalhar em Perth. É uma cidade grande, uma capital, mas mesmo assim tem praias, parques, oferece muita chance de vida ao ar livre. Aqui se pratica muilo esporte, desde natação e surf até os jogos de competição em equipe. Você já sabe em que hotel vai trabalhar?

— No Hotel Malfoy — Gina respondeu, notando que os olhos de Jean pareciam surpresos.

— Hotel Malfoy? Quer dizer que vai trabalhar para Draco Malfoy? Bem, então eu acho que você vai se divertir muito.

— Divertir-me? — Gina não compreendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. — Como assim?

— Nunca ouviu falar de Draco Malfoy? Bem, acho que não, mas ele é muito conhecido por aqui. Tem uma cadeia de hotéis, que ergueu a partir do nada, depois da morte do pai. É um homem que se fez por si mesmo; que consegue tudo o que quer. E isso também vale com relação às mulheres. Dizem que até hoje nenhuma conseguiu resistir a ele! Gostaria de ter a chance de experimentar, também — ela sorria com um olhar maroto. — Mas não vá dizer isto a Robert, meu marido! É, eu acho que você vai se divertir muito por aqui!

— Não sei... Um homem desse tipo deve se interessar por certa classe de mulheres e eu tenho certeza de que a assistente pessoal dele não está entre elas! — Gina deu de ombros. — Mas se mesmo assim ele tentar alguma coisa, eu vou saber como cuidar de mim.

— Bem, de qualquer forma é preciso tomar cuidado — Jean aconselhou. — Draco Malfoy tem fama de ser um homem muito perigoso, quando se trata de mulheres... Embora eu nunca tenha ouvido nenhuma delas reclamar por causa disso! — Ela sorriu subitamente, como se lembrando de algo. — Sabe como ele é chamado? De Lúcifer! Dizem que quando ele beija uma mulher, ela fica marcada para o resto da vida. É a marca do Diabo, a marca de Lúcifer! Nunca mais ela se liberta dessa marca, é o que dizem. Então, se você não quer esse tipo de diversão, é melhor arrumar um outro emprego! É um cargo muito arriscado, esse de assistente pessoal de Draco Malfoy!

Gina voltou a olhar pela janela, sentindo um vazio no estômago, um certo temor que parecia tomar conta dela. Queria chegar logo: começava a ficar impaciente. Este tal Draco Malfoy seria seu patrão, nada mais. Era claro que seu pai não lhe arrumaria o emprego se não tivesse certeza de que Malfoy a respeitaria. E, afinal, se ele se revelasse mesmo um destes tipos que não consegue resistir a alguém que use saias... bem, então haveria outros empregos que ela poderia arrumar! De qualquer maneira Draco logo descobriria que ela não tinha vindo para a Austrália para esse tipo de coisa. O interesse era apenas profissional, o mais importante para ela era sua carreira e era por isso que estava ali. Não precisava se preocupar, pensou, começando a apertar o cinto para o avião pousar.

Depois de preencher uns papéis e passar pela Alfândega, Gina foi afinal liberada. O saguão do aeroporto estava cheio de gente vestida com roupas de verão, ansiosos para encontrar parentes e amigos que acabavam de chegar.

Gina olhou para a multidão, sem conseguir encontrar seu pai. Era claro que tinha o endereço dele e não seria difícil arrumar um táxi, mas seria bem melhor se ele estivesse ali. De repente viu um homem correndo na sua direção com os braços abertos. Era Artur Weasley, seu pai.

Gina ficou imóvel, sem conseguir se mexer, enquanto um redemoinho de emoções tomava conta dela. Olhava seu pai pela primeira vez depois de nove anos. Ali estava ele, uma pessoa viva, de carne e osso, e não uma fotografia ou uma voz no telefone. Ele vinha rapidamente, com um ar de felicidade no rosto; a mesma expressão carinhosa que ela lembrava de tantos anos atrás. Os cabelos começavam a ficar brancos, mas ele tinha os mesmos olhos verdes e límpidos de Gina. Nesse momento, ela sentiu que não havia vindo para um país estranho: acabava de voltar para casa!

— Oh, papai, que maravilhoso! — As palavras lhe fugiram durante o abraço forte e demorado. — Como você está?

— Estou ótinio! — Artur se distanciou um pouco para poder vê-la melhor. — Nossa, você virou uma beleza de mulher! É só tomar um pouquinho de sol aqui na Austrália e vai fazer os homens perderem a cabeça!

— Oh, papai, estou tão feliz em encontrar você! Mas, como é que está? Parece um pouco cansado...

— Bem, como quer que eu esteja depois de passar quase a noite inteira no aeroporto? — ele sorria, feliz. — Esta é toda a sua bagagem? Venha, espere-me ali na porta de saída, enquanto vou pegar o carro. É rápido. — Ele a beijou suavemente no rosto. — É maravilhoso você ter vindo, Gina. Eu sempre sonhei com isso! Tenho certeza de que nós vamos ser muito felizes juntos! — disse e, depois de um outro sorriso, sumiu entre as pessoas.

Gina foi para fora, esperar o pai com o carro. O ar da noite era fresquinho, comparado com o calor do avião. Era uma noite quente para alguém que fosse da Inglaterra, apesar de a Austrália ainda estar na prímavera. Gina sacudiu um pouco a testa, lembrando da resposta evasiva do pai, quando ela lhe perguntou como estava. Ele parecia realmente muito cansado, e não devia ser só por causa daquelas horas esperando o avião. Parecia mais velho também, o que era inevitável, já que não se viam há tantos anos. Talvez estivesse trabalhando demais...

Será que Draco Malfoy, para quem Artur fazia a maior parte de seus projetos, sobrecarregava seus empregados de trabalho? De qualquer modo, ela ia ter oportunidade de ver isso agora, como assistente pessoal de Draco. Além do mais, sabia que por muito tempo seu pai não tivera ninguém para cuidar dele. Mas agora as coisas iam mudar. Tanto Draco Malfoy quanto seu pai iriam perceber logo que Gina era uma mulher que levava a sério suas decisões.

Gina não tinha nenhuma falsa modéstia a respeito de si mesma. Fora criada por uma mão que fazia de sua carreira a coisa mais importante da vida. Gina agia da mesma maneira. Sua profissão estaria sempre á frente de qualquer homem. Se isso significasse ficar solteira, então que fosse assim.

Não acreditava em paixão. Sua mãe sempre dizia que o casamento só era interessante para os homens, que pegavam mulheres cheias de potencial e energia e as transformavam em donas-de-casa, em escravas suas para o resto da vida! Apesar de nunca falar mal de Artur, Molly sempre deixava bem claro que seu casamento tinha sido um erro que não pretendia cometer novamente. Gina absorveu todas essas ideias, e agora as sentia como parte de sua personalidade.

Depois de terminar seu curso. Gina havia estagiado em diversos hotéis no interior da Inglaterra e voltou para Londres algum tempo depois sempre escolhendo entre várias ofertas de emprego. Quando Artur escreveu, convidando-a para uma longa temporada na Austrália, ela viu nisso a oportunidade ideal para ampliar sua experiência, antes de partir para a sua maior ambição: dirigir um grande hotel inteiramente sozinha!

Seu pai chegou com o carro e a trouxe de volta ao presente. A bagagem foi colocada no porta-malas e logo eles estavam, indo para o bairro onde Artur morava.

— Você vai gostar muito daqui, tenho certeza! — Artur dizia. — Ainda mais agora, na primavera. Este país tem milhares de flores nativas, plantas exuberantes e agora é a melhor época para ver tudo isso.

— Estou morrendo de vontade de conhecer tudo. Talvez possamos passear um pouco antes de eu começar a trabalhar... ou será que você está muito ocupado?

— Ocupado? Com a minha única filha me visitando na Austrália? — Artur sorriu. — Não. Draco é uma pessoa compreensiva e o maior contrato que tenho no momento é com ele. Vamos dar um jeito!

Draco. Aquele nome lhe trazia novamente um certo receio, que ela preferia ignorar. Foi com voz aparentemente desinteressada que falou:

— Fale-me a respeito do sr. Malfoy, papai. Já que vai ser meu patrão, gostaria de saber alguma coisa a respeito dele.

— Bem, para começar, você não vai chamá-lo de sr. Malfoy! Aqui na Austrália as pessoas não se tratam com essa formalidade. Não penso que haja muito para dizer a respeito dele. Quando o pai morreu, herdou dois pequenos hotéis à beira da estrada e, trabalhando muito, conseguiu fazer o negócio se expandir incrivelmente. Agora possui uma cadeia de hotéis, que continua progredindo. No momento estou projetando um conjunto hoteleiro que ele pretende construir numa ilha não muito distante de Perth, em direção ao norte. Tenho certeza que ficará lindo: os chalés serão espalhados pela ilha, para que os hóspedes possam desfrutar da mais absoluta privacidade. O projeto está quase terminado e Draco já pensa no próximo hotel, que será em Albany. Sim, ele realmente está progredindo!

Nesse momento, entraram numa rua quieta, cheia de árvores frondosas.

— Bem, aqui é nossa casa. Estou muito feliz de você ter vindo, Gina.

Gina desceu do carro e percebeu como estava cansada. A viagem tinha durado quase vinte horas, com uma longa escala em Bombaim para encher os tanques do avião. Além do mais, a emoção de reencontrar o pai tirou suas forças. Artur se aproximou dela.

— Está cansada, não é, querida? Por que não pega só o que vai usar agora e não vai direto para a cama? Vou fazer um pouco de chá e depois volto para pegar o resto da bagagem, está bem?

O sol invadia o quarto de Gina quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte, Ficou rolando na cama por algum tempo, tomando consciência de onde estava. A viagem tinha sido planejada com tanta antecedência que agora parecia um sonho estar ali.

A casa estava em silêncio. Artur lhe disse que ia sair cedo para trabalhar e que a encontraria na hora do almoço. Então Gina tinha a manhã inteira para arrumar suas coisas e se recompor da viagem. Ela olhou o quarto, pintado em cores claras que lhe davam um ar de tranquilidade. Gina havia desenhado e construído aqueia casa e nunca tivera ninguém para dividi-la com ele. Será que se sentira muito solitário durante todo esse tempo ou, como Molly, também achava que o casamento fora um erro que não devia ser repetido? Era certo que ambos pareciam felizes com a vida voltada para a profissão. Molly dirigia uma escola e Artur estava se afirmando como arquiteto, principalmente através do trabalho que Draco Malfoy lhe encomendava.

E assim seria com ela, Gina pensou, quando a ideia de Draco Malfoy lhe veio à cabeça. Nunca tinha encontrado um homem que tocasse em seu coração, ou em outra parte de seu corpo. E não achava que isso fosse acontecer agora, qualquer que fosse a opinião das mulheres da Austrália a respeito de Draco. Já havia conhecido muitos homens na Inglaterra, vários deles com fama de irresistíveis, mas sempre soube passar por todos eles sem maiores problemas. Esse tal de Draco não ia ser nenhuma ameaça séria.

Era alguém que provavelmente nunca havia saído da Austrália e sairia perdendo quando comparado aos homens elegantes e sofislicados que conhecera em Londres. Gina não tinha dúvidas quanto a sua habilidade para lidar com esse homem que chamavam de Lúcifer!

Depois de tomar um banho e colocar um short e uma camisa bem leve. Gina foi alé a cozinha preparar algo para comer. Tomaria seu café da manhã no jardim atrás da casa. ao lado da piscina.

O sol estava quente e o dia muito bonito, apesar de seu pai ter avisado, na noite anterior, que nessa época chovia um pouco. Se agora a temperatura já era tão alta, Gina imaginava quando o verão realmente chegasse. Para os australianos, um dia como aquele talvez fosse considerado ameno e fresquinho mas, para ela, era bastante quente. Por isso, pensou que logo mais iria nadar um pouquinho.

O jardim era lindo, cheio de flores e rodeado de eucaliptos que davam privacidade ao lugar. Os pássaros cantavam nas árvores, voavam para arranjar comida ou ficavam fazendo seus ninhos. Gina ficou algum tempo na espreguiçadeira, mas depois pensou em melhorar um pouco o seu bronzeado. Foi para o quarto e vestiu um pequeno biquini. Quando voltou e sentiu o sol forte sobre a pele nua, achou que seria um crime não mergulhar direto na piscina.

A água estava menos quente do que parecia à primeira vista, mas ela nadou bastante. Então, ouviu um assobio de dentro da casa.

— Estou aqui fora, papai! — gritou. — Não pude resistir! O sol estava tão quente e... Oh!

As palavras fugiram da boca, quando viu que não era seu pai que aparecia no jardim, mas um homem que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Devia ter uns trinta e cinco anos. Era alto e forte e usava roupas esportivas, com a camisa aberta quase até a cintura. Ele tinha aparecido silenciosamente, com a graça de um tigre, e a curiosidade de seu rosto foi substituída por um ar de interesse, enquanto via Gina boiando na piscina, quase nua com seu minúsculo biquini.

Gina ficou confusa e alarmada. Quem seria aquele estranho que entrava assim na casa de seu pai? Ela tirou os cabelos molhados da frente dos olhos e disse, zangada:

— Meu pai não está. Se quiser, pode deixar recado comigo. Acho que sabe onde fica a porta, já que entrou por ela, não é?

Os olhos do estranho se arregalaram e Gina sentiu um choque, algo que ia de encontro a seu peito. Nunca havia visto olhos de um azul tão profundo, quase safira, ressaltados por aquele tom de pele bronzeada num rosto emoldurado por cabelos loiros e lisos. Os olhos se fixaram nela por um momento e depois o estranho disse tranquilamente:

— Não, acho que não vou deixar recado. Prefiro ficar por aqui até ele chegar, de qualquer maneira, ele não vai demorar muito.

— Como... como você sabe disso? — Gina perguntou alarmada, aproximando-se da borda da piscina, onde podia tocar o fundo com os pés. Num gesto rápido, ajeitou a alça do biquini, para deixá-lo numa posição adequada. Os olhos do estranho não paravam de observá-la, percorrendo seu corpo inteiro sob a água.

— Eu sei porque foi ele quem me mandou aqui. Queria que nós nos conhecêssemos o mais cedo possível. — O homem parecia estar se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo, o que enfureceu Gina.

— Não acredito nessa história! Olhe, se você é uma espécie de vendedor ou algo assim, é melhor deixar seu recado e ir embora o quanto antes. Não há necessidade de perder seu tempo esperando.

— Ora, não estou perdendo meu tempo, em absoluto! — Ele se aproximou da borda da piscina e Gina percebeu os músculos grandes e fortes que se escondiam sob a calça azul. Seu olhar subiu, vendo aquele peito viril e bronzeado, que parecia ser por si só uma demonstração de força e vigor. Então, encontrou novamente aqueles olhos de um azul tão forte, e corou violentamente.

— Não, não diria que estou perdendo meu tempo. — O homem continuava. — Aliás, não posso pensar numa maneira melhor dê passar uma manhã ensolarada como esta... Ei, você não está ficando com frio aí dentro?

— Não! — ela replicou imediatamente, tentando parecer convincente, apesar de o corpo já estar tremendo debaixo da água. Agora que tinha parado de nadar, começava de fato a ficar com frio e ele sabia disso. Oh, por que não ia embora e não a deixava sozinha?

— Bem, se eu fosse você, nadaria mais um pouco para esquentar e depois saía da água. Ainda é um pouco cedo para nadar, apesar de você estar acostumada com o frio, já que vem da Inglaterra.

— Como é que sabe que... — Gina começou mas logo se arrependeu. Afinal, o que estava fazendo, iniciando uma conversa com... com aquele intruso? — Olhe... — Sua voz agora era fria e impessoal. — Já lhe pedi diversas vezes que fosse embora. Se quiser, deixe seu nome e telefone e darei a meu pai assim que ele chegar. Agora, se não se importar, gostaria de sair da piscina e tomar um pouco de sol... sozinha! Fiz uma longa viagem ontem e estou muito cansada.

— É mesmo? — Ele não fez menção de se mover e já não havia dúvida de que se divertia com aquilo. Gina mordeu os lábios, irritada, e se retraiu dentro da piscina quando o estranho lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a sair da água.

— Vamos lá, srta. Weasley. Por que não sai e não vem tomar seu banho de sol? Não sou nenhuma fera, como parece estar pensando. Não vou devorar você... pelo menos hoje. — As úlitmas palavras foram ditas como se ele falasse para si mesmo, enquanto continuava apreciando a figura esguia e suave de Gina.

— Eu já disse que... — Ela não conseguiu falar mais nada, pois nesse momento uma mão poderosa agarrou seu pulso e a puxou para fora, enquanto outra surgia para sustentar seu corpo. Por um momento, Gina teve consciência daquele corpo forte quase encostado ao seu. Uma onda de calor e masculinidade parecia emanar de cada poro; ela sentiu que a!go vital pulsava a seu lado. No momento seguinte, estava de pé à beira da piscina, com os cabelos pingando sobre seu rosto. O estranho ria, a seu lado.

— Oh, como se atreve? — Ela estava furiosa, agora. — Invadir assim a casa de meu pai, tomar essas liberdades comigo! Quem é você, afinal? — Tinha de erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo de frente, pois ele era bem mais alto. — Seja lá quem for, fique certo que nunca mais voltará! Quando meu pai souber como se comportou comigo, vai achar outra pessoa para lazer o negócio que você tem com ele! Meu pai tem muita influência por aqui e pode fazê-lo perder seu emprego, sabia?

Os olhos azuis do estranho se fixaram nela com um ar de diversão. Ele mal conseguia esconder o sorriso nos lábios.

— E que tipo de negócio você imagina que eu faço?

— Não posso saber, já que você se recusou a me dizer! Por sua persistência e impertinência, deve ser algum vendedor!

Ao ouvir aquilo, ele soltou uma gargalhada, enquanto Gina, já no limite da paciência, pegou a toalha sobre a cadeira e colocou sobre os ombros. Sentia-se mais confiante, agora que estava coberta.

— Bem, você é alguma espécie de vendedor?

O gigante louro parou de rir e a olhou de cima a baixo. Os lábios e os olhos ainda tinham aquele sorriso irritante. Gina sentiu vontade de bater naquele rosto, arrancar dele o ar de zombaria; mostrar que ela não era uma menina ingênua de quem os outros pudessem dar risada, como o estranho parecia pensar. Então, ele levantou os braços e pousou uma mão em cada ombro de Gina. Ela podia sentir nitidamente cada um dos dedos, todos irradiando um calor que parecia entrar-lhe pela pele e pela carne, mesmo protegidas pela grossa toalha que estava usando. Deu um passo para trás, e se livrou daquele contato.

— Srta. Weasley — ele disse, agora com a voz mais grave, mas sem tirar o ar zombeteiro dos olhos. — Não, não sou um vendedor. E tenho quase certeza de que seu pai não vai me arrancar a pele quando me encontrar aqui, especialmente porque foi ele mesmo quem me mandou. Talvez tenha ouvido falar de mim, Na verdade acho que vamos nos ver muitas vezes, daqui por diante. Sou Draco Malfoy, a pessoa para quem seu pai trabalha há algum tempo. E também sou o homem para quem você vai trabalhar como assistente pessoal.

Gina apertou a toalha com mais força em torno do corpo, sentindo um arrepio. Draco Malfoy! O homem que chamavam de Lúcifer, o homem cujo beijo diziam ser irresistível. O homem que seria seu patrão, como já era de seu pai. e que agora a fitava com aqueles olhos azuis e tremendamente perspicazes, observando nos mínimos detalhes suas reações.

Oh, Deus! Será que as coisas tinham que dar errado logo que pusesse os pés na Austrália?

— Talvez seja melhor começar ludo de novo — ele disse, com o sorriso ressaltado pela pele bronzeada. — Posso me apresentar? Draco Malfoy, às suas ordens! — ele se inclinou, exageradamente. — É assim que se faz na Inglaterra, não é?

Gina sentiu que corava. Estava magoada, pois via que ele ainda se divertia às custas dela. E não poderia apertar a mão que ele oferecia sem correr o risco da toalha cair. Não poderia tolerar mais uma vez aqueles olhos passeando pelo seu corpo sem a menor cerimónia. Foi Draco quem continuou falando.

— Não quer apertar minha mão? — ele perguntou, aproximando-se ainda mais. — Na França, as pessoas costumam se beijar quando se cumprimentam; mesmo os homens. Assim... — Antes que Gina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele segurou seus braços e a beijou em cada face, deixando um ponto vermelho e quente onde seus lábios tocaram. — Ou assim... — e ele a abraçou cruzando os braços em suas costas e sua boca apertou a de Gina, entreabrindo seus lábios de uma maneira que era ao mesmo tempo gentil e impositiva.

Era uma coisa tão inesperada que Gina foi pega completamente desprevenida. Um fogo invadiu o seu corpo; ela percebia que estava com o coração acelerado e as pernas fracas. Sentiu o corpo de Draco, que a puxava cada vez mais de encontro a si. Sentiu os músculos fortes e tesos, separados dela apenas pela toalha. Tentou lutar, mas ele já estava preparado para isso e a apertou ainda mais, enquanto continuava a beijá-la, Era claro que a desejava e Gina entrou em pânico quando tomou consciência das mãos de Draco puxando a toalha dos ombros e deixando-a cair no chão. Sua pele nua tocava agora o corpo de Draco, enquanto os dedos ágeis entravam sob a alça do biquini, nas costas de Gina...

O mundo parecia girar ao redor, e aqueles toques lhe davam vontade de gemer. Sentindo que poderia cair, tamanha a tontura que experimentava. Gina se amparou com as mãos sobre o peito de Draco. Por uns instantes sentiu os músculos do tórax e os cabelos abundantes. Involuntária e loucamente, seus dedos procuraram caminho embaixo da camisa, como se fosse necessário conhecer mais aquele corpo, senti-lo por inteiro. Draco Malfoy... Lúcifer... As palavras da senhora no avião lhe voltaram à cabeça, tão vívidas como se tivessem acabado de ser ditas. Horrorizada, Gina deu um violento empurrão com as mãos e conseguiu se afastar.

— Bem — foi ele quem falou, enquanto Gina não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser fitá-lo com os olhos arregalados, tentando colocar alguma ordem em sua cabeça. — Você é realmente uma dinamite, srta. Weasley, sabia? Talvez agora que já nos apresentamos eu posso chamá-la de Gina, não é?

— Olhe... — Já estava mais recomposta e com controle de si mesma, quando afinal disse alguma coisa. — Se não se importa, sr. Malfoy, vou entrar e me trocar. Meu pai não deve demorar agora e...

— Ora... — ele interrompeu. — Você veio para tomar sol, não é? Não gostaria de interferir em seus planos. E também não é necessário me chamar de sr. Malfoy. Sou Draco! Não gostamos de formalidades por aqui.

Gina hesitou. Não sabia se entrava para se vestir, pois, se fizesse aquilo, de alguma maneira Malfoy estaria marcando um ponto. Ao mesmo tempo, agora que já havia colocado de novo a toalha, não tinha mais a menor vontade de tirá-la, principalmente depois do que acabava de acontecer. Era muito fresca, ainda, a sensação daquele beijo e, pior do que isso, a maneira como tinha correspondido.

Já havia saído com outros homens, em encontros sem tanta importância, mas nunca foi beijada daqueia maneira por nenhum deles: nunca permitiu tanta intimidade. As sensações que Draco tinha despertado em seu corpo eram completamente novas para ela. E isso lhe dava medo... Gina decidiu que nunca mais ia se expor a um perigo como aquele.

— Vamos lá. — A voz de Draco era suave como veludo. — Por que não relaxa, Gina? Deite-se naquela espreguiçadeira e me fale sobre você. Já conheço Artur há alguns anos e sempre tive vontade de conhecer a filha dele.

— Pode ter certeza que ele não vai gostar nem um pouco quando eu contar para ele o que você fez comigo e... — Gina ia continuar ameaçando, mas Draco se aproximou e pegou seu braço com mão de ferro.

— Só que você não vai contar, não é? Não, não vai contar e sabe por quê? Primeiro, você estava pedindo por tudo que aconteceu, mesmo fingindo que é uma garotinha ingênua. Além disso, não é seu pai que me emprega, sou eu quem o emprega e o nosso contrato é bastante importante para ele... Pode ter certeza de que ele não vai ficar nada contente, se você obrigá-lo a romper esse contrato! É melhor acreditar nisso

Ele a soltou tão depressa como a tinha prendido e Gina ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo nos olhos, enquanto esfregava os braços que Draco deixara doloridos. Gostaria de repudiar tudo que ele acabara de dizer, gritar que não se importava com os contratos, que ela e o pai saberiam muito bem passar sem eles. Mas sabia que Artur depositava naqueles contratos toda a sua segurança e comodidade financeira. Não seria possível perdê-los. E também não seria um bom começo para sua estada na Austrália tevar o pai à bancarrota!

— Vê o sentido das coisas? — Draco perguntou com suavidade.

— Está bem, você venceu. — Gina respondeu virando o rosto, pois sentia as lágrimas caindo. — Não vou contar nada para ele. Mas não me toque novamente. Eu não gosto disso, compreendeu? Eu não gosto disso!

— Você fala como se realmente pensasse assim...

— Eu penso assim!

— Mas não pode me enganar! Não gosta, não é? Gina, você é uma das garotas mais atraenies que já conheci, explosivamente atraente! Não consigo acreditar na minha sorte de tê-la como assistente pessoal. Nós vamos nos divertir muito, você e eu! — Enquanto falava, seus dedos tocaram o braço de Gina. deslizando suavemente. — Gina, querida, admita que gosta disso e vamos começar a nos conhecer melhor.

Gina sentia que cada fibra de seu corpo se contraía. Os dedos de Draco deixavam um rastro de fogo em seu braço. Ela respirou fundo e deu um passo para trás, desejando somente que aquela toalha fosse maior. Lembrou-se da mãe. de como tinha tido sucesso na carreira depois da separação de Artur. Lembrou-se da própria determinação em alcançar o máximo na carreira que havia escolhido. Lembrou-se da dificuldade em levar o curso adiante, dos estágios em pequenos hotéis, da luta para conseguir um lugar num mundo dominado pelos homens... Não, uma loucura de momento não poderia colocar tudo a perder, não poderia arruinar ludo que sempre desejou na vida. Agora que tinha descoberto esse lado sensual de sua personalidade, era melhor tomar cuidado. No entanto, Draco logo descobriria que pelo menos uma garota no mundo saberia resistir a seu encanto. Talvez isso até o ajudasse em alguma coisa!

— Sinto muito. sr. Malfoy — ela falava friamente. — Parece que tem uma ideia errada a meu respeito. Não estou interessada num namoro, num caso com você ou qualquer outra pessoa. Vim até aqui para estar junto de meu pai e para trabalhar. O emprego que me ofereceu era ideal, mas agora parece que existem certas condições que eu desconhecia. Bem, não me interesso por este tipo de trabalho. Se é tudo que tem a oferecer, procurarei em outros lugares. — Ela apertou ainda mais a toalha em torno de si, sem perceber que isso delineava suas formas e a deixava ainda mais sedutora. — Espero não tê-lo feito perder seu tempo, sr. Malfoy. Estou certa que logo encontrará outra pessoa que... que esteja disposta ao que deseja! E agora, se me dá licença, vou me vestir. Meu pai deve estar chegando a qualquer momento.

Gina se virou para sair e pela terceira vez em alguns minutos Draco a prendeu com mão de ferro. Mas ela conseguiu manter o controle e ficou impassível, apesar de sentir intensamente aquele toque.

— Você teve sua chance de dizer o que queria. — Ele começou a falar e Gina percebeu com temor o tom irado de sua voz. — Agora eu preciso ter a minha, também! Como já disse, você estava pedindo pelo que aconteceu. Está bem, talvez eu tenha permitido que o jogo fosse longe demais, mas você não é a única garota que existe! Nunca tive que forçar uma mulher a fazer alguma coisa, nem implorar para que fizesse algo. E não pretendo começar isso com você! Sei que poderá ser uma ótima secretária pessoal e é isso que será para mim. Não precisa se preocupar, pois não passarei noites chorando e lamentando sua falta, como parece que você pensa.

— Ora, eu não acho que... — Gina se interrompeu quando, dentro da casa, uma porta bateu com força e uma voz alegre a chamou pelo nome. Ela olhou Draco com agonia e ele soltou seu braço. No mesmo momento, Artur entrou no jardim, sorrindo para os dois.

— Ah, então já se conhecem? Ótimo! Gina, você parece com frio... estava nadando? E você Draco. já tomou um drinque?

— Ainda não, papai — Gina respondeu rapidamente. — Ele... Nós... bem, acho que ainda não houve tempo! Estou mesmo com um pouco de frio e vou me vestir, volto já. — Sentindo que Draco a fitava com olhos zombeteiros e brilhantes, ela escapou rapidamente para o quarto, onde. antes de qualquer coisa, se jogou sobre a cama, apertando com força a toalha em torno do corpo, como se estivesse se defendendo.

Draco Malfoy, pensou. Lúcifer... As palavras de Jean voltaram a sua lembrança, sem que nada pudesse impedir: "Dizem que quando Draco beija uma mulher ela fica marcada para o resto da vida. É a marca do diabo, a marca de Lúcifer. Nunca mais a mulher se liberta, é o que dizem".


End file.
